


Your Heart (in your mouth)

by SageMasterofSass



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic fluff of the highest degree, Established Relationship, Living Together, M/M, Stop screaming it's me, shower interruptus, too many squishy emotions over some fucking coffee mugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 07:52:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10962912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SageMasterofSass/pseuds/SageMasterofSass
Summary: Not to be deterred, Yamaguchi just continues because this needs to be said. “Stop screaming, it’s just me. Anyways you’re a giant nerd and I love you, and I’m really fucking happy we moved in together.”





	Your Heart (in your mouth)

**Author's Note:**

> Yes hello it's been forever since I've written Tsukiyama but here i am! Anyways i'm moving in with someone and that someone also loves the 'stop screaming it's just me' meme so I kind of combined those two things into one short fluffy monster. 
> 
> love you Lex!

The smell of coffee is, ultimately, what finally draws Yamaguchi into the waking world. Considering he spent most of the night tossing and turning, this is a bit of an accomplishment.

He presses his face into his pillow briefly, stretching languorously, and then freezes when his hand brushes the other side of the bed. It’s…warm.

And then he’s grinning stupidly against the sheets, heart thumping happily in his chest. Because Tsukki _moved in with him._ Well, technically they moved in together, but that’s even better honestly because they went apartment hunting together and picked out furniture and decorative shit and now they _share a bed_. A single queen sized bed that’s just for them, only them. It’s why Yamgauchi hadn’t slept that well the night before; he’s not used to sharing that kind of intimate space with someone else. He’s excited to get used to it.

On that happy thought, he finally rolls out of bed and takes a moment to stretch his arms over his head. He’s only wearing boxers, but the apartment is kind of chilly so he grabs a t-shirt too and pulls that on. Then, he gets an idea and takes it off and puts on one of Tsukki’s instead. Because he can do that now and Tsukishima won’t complain that Yamaguchi is taking off with all his clothes and never bringing them back. Because they live together.

He pulls the collar of the shirt over his nose, breathing in Tsukki’s scent and laundry detergent, and grins so wide his face hurts.

God, he’s such a nerd.

Pulling the collar back down, he heads for the delicious scent of coffee. Their kitchen is a small, bright thing, but then again the entire apartment is pretty small. Practically an efficiency really, but it’s _theirs_ and Yamaguchi _loves_ it.

The machine is still bubbling when he gets in, dark and steady, and Tsukishima has his hip leaned against the counter. He’s all squinty without his glass, hair tousled, expression still slightly soft with sleep. Seemingly done waiting, he brushes past Yamaguchi back into the bedroom, pausing to drop a kiss on his boyfriend’s head. A moment later the shower turns on, so Yamguchi figures he’s been left to his own devices.

Doesn’t stop the fact that there’s two unfamiliar coffee mugs sitting on the counter top. They’re white ceramic, very plain, the kind of thing you find at the dollar store. Yamaguchi picks up one, then the other, realizing that they’re a HIS and HERS set. Except HERS has been crossed out in what appears to be black sharpie, and HIS has been written off to the side in Tsukishima’s neat, careful script.

It’s ridiculous is what it is. Ridiculous and cheesy and holy shit, Tsukishima had to have like, gone out on his own and bought these, written on the one, then waited to pull them out until the first morning they get to spend together in the apartment. The past few days Yamaguchi has had to go into work early, but Tsukki kept these stupid mugs hidden until today, just now, and they’re cheap and dumb but Yamaguchi is biting his lip to keep from smiling too hard. Between that, waking up to coffee being made, the warm patch on the bed, and wearing Tsukki’s clothes without reprimand, Yamaguchi thinks he might burst with happiness.

Fuck.

He’s padding back through the apartment before he knows it, giddy and happy and just so very in love. He doesn’t even think before going into the bathroom and yanking the shower curtain open, words already spilling from his lips, “You’re a giant nerd and-“

But apparently he’d been stealthy coming in here because Tsukishima gives this little shriek as he whirls around. His hands are up and dripping shampoo, hair all fluffed and bubbly, and his blonde lashes are slick with water as he blinks dumbly at Yamaguchi.

Not to be deterred, Yamaguchi just continues because this needs to be said. “Stop screaming, it’s just me. Anyways you’re a giant nerd and I love you, and I’m really fucking happy we moved in together.” As if he somehow needed proof of this, he holds up the crossed out HERS mug.

Tsukishima’s mouth opens, closes, his brow furrows. “Why the fuck are you in my shower?” he mutters, but his cheeks are rather pink and he’s very purposefully not staring at the outstretched mug.

Yamaguchi cocks an eyebrow. “I’m not in your shower. But I could be?”

That earns him something of a grumble and Tsukki’s pale, slick back as he turns around, presumably to resume washing his hair. Yamaguchi takes that as tacit permission, and after setting aside the mug strips down so he can jump in too.

It’s kind of tight. _Everything_ about the apartment is small, shower included, and when you’re tall, and your boyfriend is even taller? It means there’s a lot of knees and elbows in the way as you fight for the tiny bit of water that’s available. Doesn’t mean Yamaguchi doesn’t still find it wonderful though, especially when Tsukishima’s arms wind around his waist and he feels wet kisses dropped against the curve of his shoulder.

“I love you too, you know.” The words are a murmur nearly drowned out by the sound of water drumming against porcelain and flesh. Yamaguchi leans back into Tsukishima’s hold, easing his head to the side as slick lips trail up his neck. “I love having you in my space, love seeing you in my clothes, waking up next to you, all of it.”

Yamaguchi’s heartbeat is a heavy, trembling thing just under his breastbone. He sighs, content and happy and blissful, and slides his fingers into Tsukishima’s hair, relishing everything about this moment from the heat of the hands on his hips to the warm, wet press of a body against his. It’s practically perfect, up to and including the way those hands start to wander a little. He arches his back and gives a soft moan, feels the press of a smile into his skin.

They both let out undignified shrieks as the water heater gives out with absolutely no warning, and their hot shower is suddenly a rainstorm in December. By the time they actually make it from the bathroom, to the bedroom, and then back to the kitchen, their coffee has also gone cold.

**Author's Note:**

> hey also heads up im 3k into the final chapter of You and the Moon and Neptune!! feel free to come yell at me to hurry my ass up on [tumblr](http://scribespirare.tumblr.com/)


End file.
